


History

by heartstarmagick



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Armin's having a good time so everything evens out, Drinking, Explicit Language, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Jealousy, Multi, fade to black smut, no actual smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:11:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2167023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartstarmagick/pseuds/heartstarmagick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There were exactly two events Levi dreaded through the year; the annual holiday party, and the annual summer barbecue. </p><p>They both had their pros and cons but when Levi, Erwin, and Hanji woke up tangled in each other on that godawful July morning, Levi groaned and muttered to Hanji that he was playing sick for the day. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	History

**Author's Note:**

> For Erurihan week!

There were exactly two events Levi dreaded through the year; the annual holiday party, and the annual summer barbecue.

They both had their pros and cons but when Levi, Erwin, and Hanji woke up tangled in each other on that godawful July morning, Levi groaned and muttered to Hanji that he was playing sick for the day.

Erwin snorted and rolled his eyes, kissing Levi on the forehead and getting up to change. Hanji took Levi into their arms and smiled. They both knew it was only a matter of time before Levi would get out of bed and join them in their dressing. Just as Hanji was about to get up, there was a knock on the door and since Erwin was in his jeans (though he hadn't decided on a shirt yet) he opened the door.

Hanji caught that it was Mike. Levi could see the mustached blond clearly ogling his lover.

Levi also caught the light, flirty little laugh that his baritone lover was letting out and he raised a brow, purposefully getting out of bed and stretching completely nude right in Mike's line of sight.

Hanji put a hand over their mouth trying not to laugh. Levi returned the other blond's stare with a glare telling him to step the fuck off before he went to their private bathroom.  
  
The scientist waited until Mike was gone to get up, kissing Erwin on the shoulder as they slunk past him to grab a shirt and some pants, pulling on tight shorts and a sports bra before everything else. Erwin settled on a shirt and Levi walked out of the bathroom looking like a model. The trio said nothing about their morning visitor and got ready the rest of the way to the tune of their usual morning time chatter.

Erwin, Hanji, and Levi had their own reserved table and Levi looked out at the modest sea of people that they'd have to schmooze through to get to said table. He pulled his flask out of his blazer pocket, taking a few sips and discreetly putting it back as he followed Erwin's lead. Hanji smirked, "Drinking before noon, Corporal?"

Levi scoffed and took Hanji's hand, "If you people are making me be social then I'm going to do it on my own terms."

"Maybe we should be glad he isn't sneaking out back for a joint," Erwin said, laughing softly. Hanji laughed as well.

The smallest rolled his eyes, "I'd need a blunt to get through this fuckin' shindig."

Hanji's eyes widened and they glanced to the tallest man, "You know there's still time..."

"We're not getting high. Drunk maybe, but we can't blaze at a military _event_ , do you know how bad that would make me look? Delinquents, the both of you." Erwin said it with a smile but it was obvious that he was also being serious.

Levi cracked a smirk and so did Hanji. It was then that Nile came and began chatting them up, and after a little while Levi got bored so he simply walked away, heading over to the drinks and glancing at their still-empty table. Hanji's footsteps were quiet but Levi could practically sense whenever the other was near so without skipping a beat he asked, "How many people do you think are going to be here?"

Hanji shrugged, "Everyone I imagine." Levi scoffed as he poured some of the contents of his flask into his soda. His partner watched carefully, concerned, "Are you going to have enough energy for that?"

The smaller man tried not to take it as an insult or a potential admission of weakness. He knew Hanji was just asking because he was an introvert and both his partners were not, so neither of them had a very good internal gauge on how much was too much social time until Levi began scowling about wanting to be alone.

He shrugged and sipped his soda mix, "I'll have to."

Hanji got a little closer, close enough to smell that Levi's flask had been filled with vodka. "If you're ever...you know...in need of quiet time we can go somewhere and sit for a minute."

"I should be fine," Levi murmured, glancing over to Erwin who had been stopped by some higher-ups he didn't recognize but he was sure he'd met. Mindlessly, Levi got a drink for the blond as well but kept the vodka to himself, figuring that the Commander would prefer to keep his wits about him for now and would wait for the bar to be open like everyone else.

Hanji nodded and turned on their heel to walk away when Levi grabbed their arm, gently tugging. They turned around in question and Levi pulled them down for a quick but no less passionate kiss. "Thank you," he murmured when he was done, picking up Erwin's drink and leading the way to the table.

Levi set his drink down next to the place that Hanji had made, setting Erwin's soda at the place next to his and quietly sipping his soda. Hanji smiled at him, practically jumping out of their skin. The smaller man sighed and glanced at the scientist, "If you want to go talk about your findings, I'll catch up in a bit."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded to Erwin who was speaking with his usual coolness to the few men who had come over to him. "I want to stay close to him in case he needs me for something. 'M not worried about you." By that he really meant that he didn't trust any of those men as far as he could throw them and while Erwin could more than hold his own, he wouldn't put it past anyone to try anything.

Levi never thought events like these were very smart, but he understood where Erwin was coming from about how casual events like these boosted morale and he was sure that having this event meant that Erwin had been saved from more that a couple of boring galas where schmoozing and drinking were the only things he _could_  do and he didn't even have the advantage of home field.

Dark blue eyes flickered over to where he'd last seen Hanji, watching them talk animatedly about whoever Titan doing whatever. Levi wouldn't ever admit it, but it was actually kind of nice to see their eyes all lit up with passion. Hanji moved their hands when they spoke, almost backhanding a poor unsuspecting man walking by. It didn't ruffle them, though--they apologized, cackled, then proceeded to continue.

Their audience looked bored but too polite to walk away. Levi snorted.

He stirred his drink around, sipping it before he heard a familiar voice right by his ear, "Now, how much of that is soda and how much is booze?"

Levi swallowed, turning around to murmur, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Erwin pecked the back of Levi's head, picking up his drink and taking a sip, "Oh not bad, I thought this'd be much stronger."

"I made yours vodka-free but if you can chug some of it I'll make it half and half."

The blond took his own drink, shaking his head. "Not yet. I want to get all the important people out of the way first. They're usually gone before I'm tipsy."

"Oh that's right, it's usually _Hanji_  I'm at the bar with," Levi said, standing up beside him.

The larger man laughed and nodded, putting a gentle hand on his back. "Oh look, there's Mike. Why don't we go say hello?"

Levi scoffed, but followed along nonetheless and finished his drink.

****

Hanji miraculously was even more chatty after the open bar had been open for several hours. They were sitting at a table with Armin, who also had a couple of drinks, chatting with him about everything from their experiments to the new shower curtain Levi let them pick out and Armin followed along effortlessly.

Speak of the devil, Levi appeared behind Hanji, gently pulling on their shirt sleeve to get their attention. Armin knew better than to chuckle, but it didn't stop Hanji, "What's up, Levi?"

"I can't find Erwin _anywhere_."

"How did you lose a six foot tall brick shithouse?"

Levi scowled, "Fuck right off, I turned around for like two seconds to get another White Russian."

"He's probably in the bathroom, you know how drinking can fuck up his belly."

Levi huffed, "I checked already. He just vanished and is nowhere to be found which means that _you're_  next in line. He's probably with fucking Mike wherever he is. That fucker wouldn't keep his fucking hands off him and I was giving him dirty looks all night but he just glared at me. I want to find him too so I can punch him in his stupid face."

Armin raised and eyebrow and Hanji chuckled, "He's probably in the one place you didn't look." Hanji looked to Armin apologetically, "I'll be right back, unless you want to come along."

The blond smiled, shaking his head, "Jean's probably looking for me. I left him alone with Eren and Mikasa so he's...probably looking for me." He snorted, standing and waving before trotting off.

"He's going to make such a good commander one of these days," Hanji said absently, finishing off their drink.

Levi raised an eyebrow, "How many've those have you had?"

Hanji shrugged and laughed, putting an arm around Levi, "Let's find our prince and your punching bag!"

****

It didn't take long for them to find their Erwin. Hanji saw him first and was about to cackle in delight, but then they saw Mike standing with him. Hanji entertained the idea of turning Levi around and not letting him see, as they weren't sure how much vodka was coursing through his veins and how serious he was about a good punch in the face.

Levi caught the sight too, though. "I could fucking kill him."

"Wait," Hanji said, racking their brain, "No, they're probably talking business. C'mon, let's go _quietly_  investigate."

There were some bushes that Levi and Hanji took cover behind, crouching and peeking through them. Erwin's voice could be heard and he didn't sound too happy. "No, it doesn't matter. I told you when I met him that I wanted this to be a strictly professional relationship from then on and you've been really good at respecting my wishes and then tonight you haven't stopped trying to get close to me and I don't appreciate it."

"Don't you like me?"

"You're one of my right-hand men and probably my best friend. Of course I like you. Your flirting is bugging the shit out of Levi though and I won't have that, he's stressed enough as it is. You need to come off it."

Levi was kind of touched.

Mike was quiet but his words unmistakeable, "He doesn't treat you right, Erwin."

Just like that, Levi was ready to maim. Hanji put their hand on his back, rubbing gently.

"That's not your call, Mike." Hanji and Levi both knew that tone of voice--that wasn't an order, it was a warning that Mike was treading on some very thin ice and consequences were imminent. It sent a shiver down Levi's spine, only having been on the receiving end of that voice maybe once or twice.

"Am I not your best friend?"

"As my best friend you should realize your place when it comes to my romantic life and you should know to just _stop_  when I've made it clear that you're making at least one of my partners uncomfortable. Don't argue with me and don't turn this around on him, just say 'yes Erwin' and _stop_."

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence. Levi was tempted to break it himself but Hanji's hand rubbing comforting circles was a little too convincing in terms of staying put. Mike sighed and Erwin went over to him. "You're still my best friend. I still want you in my life on a personal level, but when it comes to all of..." Erwin waved his hand vaguely, "... _that_  stuff, our time is done and I need you to respect that. Can you do that for me?"

Mike nodded. Erwin ruffled his hair and they both smiled, "Good. I need to find my dates, I'm sure they're looking for me."

Again Mike nodded and walked off unceremoniously. Mike never ended conversations, he sort of just walked away whenever he felt like he was done. Levi had a tendency to do the same thing. It wasn't anything Erwin wasn't used to, and honestly he was thankful that that conversation was over with.

He walked around the bush, peering over at them and raising an impressive eyebrow. "What in the hell are you two doing?" Erwin asked with a clear smile in his voice.

"Levi couldn't find you so I offered to give him a hand. We didn't want to interrupt," Hanji said and smiled as they helped Levi to his feet.

Erwin blinked, "How much did you hear?"

"Enough," Levi said, going over to Erwin and taking his arm. He leaned against the bigger man and closed his eyes, "Could we go to our room, I'm exhausted."

Hanji took Erwin's other arm, smiling and pressing a kiss to his shoulder, "Erwin? What exactly happened between you and Mike?"

The blond laughed softly, glancing at his watch and deeming it late enough to head to their room. "We've always been close. I never thought of us as anything more than friends but I'll be honest, we've ah--blown off a bit of steam together a few times before I knew you."

Levi raised an eyebrow, "You hooked up?"

Erwin nodded, "Mike was my first."

"Gross."

Hanji laughed, shaking their head, "I think that's great. Erwin had to learn from _somewhere_ , who better than his best friend? I bet you were always studly too." Hanji reached up and stroked his jaw with a little smirk.

Erwin smiled despite himself, "I've never had any complaints but I think Mike just liked the way I smell."

They had approached the building, Levi opening the door and leading the way. Once they got upstairs to the safety of their own bedroom, Levi led Erwin to the kitchen as Hanji used the restroom.

"I just wanted to say thank you," he said softly, his eyes not meeting Erwin's. This wasn't easy for him and normally he wouldn't bother, but he couldn't remember the last time someone told someone else off for the sake of his own comfort without him having to say anything about it beforehand.

"You don't need to thank me, Levi."

Levi nodded and was about to walk out when Erwin took him by the belt loops, "And where do you think you're going?"

"I just--"

Erwin shook his head and kissed his neck, murmuring hotly into his ear, "No, you're going to stay here and give me a good reason why I'd want to fuck anyone other than you two."

Levi shuddered, even more so as he felt Erwin press his body into his much smaller one, pressing him against the counter. Levi moaned and wrapped both arms around him, vodka making his hands instantly go for Erwin's ass (though the older man certainly didn't mind). The smaller man gave a nice squeeze and Erwin's bite got a little harder, "Now speaking of which, why don't we bring Hanji to the bedroom and the two of us can give you a little congratulations for getting through the day without killing anyone."

The shorter man snorted, "It wasn't easy this time around."

"I know."

Erwin smiled as he felt Hanji's arms slink around his waist, "Having fun without me?"

"I was just saying to Levi we should go to the bedroom and do a little celebrating."

Hanji snorted and nodded, untucking Erwin's shirt and letting their cool hands run up his sides to his ribs before coming back down. They smirked before leaning to Erwin's neck and inhaling deeply, making Levi roll his eyes. "Mike's right, you do smell nice."

Erwin laughed, shifting and pulling Levi close, kissing him and leading the trio to the bedroom.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on posting a sort-of prequel thing (it's mostly just self-indulgence) involving the first time that Mike and Erwin do it and yeah, thanks for reading!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [First Night In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2168301) by [heartstarmagick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartstarmagick/pseuds/heartstarmagick)




End file.
